my love is you
by hikaru akira
Summary: Sasuke pun hanya bersikap dingin tidak menanggapinya,,,tetapi sebenarnya sasuke senang,,karna dari awal pertama melihat sakura,,jantung sasuke langsung berdegup kencang,,ya tapi tidak diekspresikan secara langsung,,namanya juga uchiha,,
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna san ;)**

**Saya pendatang baru disini,,dan ini fic pertama saya,,:D**

**Semoga kalian suka ya **

**Langsung aja deh ,,,,**

**Cekki dotttttttttttttt **

**Genre: romance**

**Pairing; sasusaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: don't like don't read,, **

**My love is you**

Tok,tok,tok,,

"sakura ayo bangun,,ini kan hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah,,,"panggil seorang ibu paruh baya,,nona haruno

"huammmmmmmm,,,iya bu,,sebentar ,,"(sadar setengah,,sambil duduk)

"ayolah,,ini sudah jam setengah tujuh,,kalau kamu terlambat gimana,,ayo cepat,,dasar anak gadis kok bangunnya bangkong ,,"(padahal authornya sama,,hahaha)

"iya bu,,,"sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi,,,

Sakura adalah seorang murid di SMa Konoha school,,iya menadapat beasiswa karena dia termasuk murid yang cerdas,,sportif dan ceria,,,

Setelah selesai berpakaian ,,sakura pun bergegas menuju meja makan untuk sarapan,,setelah itu dia berangkat ke sekolah ,,

"ibuku yang manis,,cantik,,dan imut ,,aku pergi sekolah dulu ya,,doakan anakmu ini yang lebih cantik darimu dapat sukses ",,,,(hueeeeeeeeekkkk)

"iya syang ,,ibu pasti akan selalu mendoakanmu,,,ckckckc dasar anak gadis,,,"sahut nona haruno

Sesampainya di sekolah dia bergegas mencari kelas X-A,,,,dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba ia tertabrak dengan murid laki-laki yang tampan,,keren,tinggi,putih dan rambutnya seperti pantat ayam,,yupppppppppp siapa lagi kalau bukan SASUKE ,,hehehehe,,sakura pun terpesona melihatnya,,wajahmu pun memerah,,seperti tomat,,,,

"mhhhhhmmm,,maafkan aku,,aku tidak sengaja ,,tadi aku terburu-buru,,"ucap sakura sambil membungkuk''

"dasar anak miskin,,,menjauh kau dari hadapanku,,kau sudah membuatku sial di hari pertamaku di sekolah"sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan sakura sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis,,,

"dasar pantat ayam,,orang udah minta maaf,,malah dimaki-maki,,dasar tidak tau diri'' rengut sakura

Sasuke pun tersenyum licik kepadanya,,mungkin dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan,,walaupun sakura berakata pelan..

Di sepanjang perjalan menuju kelas,,sasuke di teriyaki oleh para gadis-gadis,,ya mau diapakan coba,,orang ganteng begitu siapa yang gak kesem-sem,,hehehehehe,,namun Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin terhadap mereka,,

Di kelas X-A,,

Sakura mengetok pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelas,,disana ia langsung mendatangi sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tidak lain tidak bukan (kayak sulap aja nih hahaha) yamanaka ino,,seorang gadis cantik,,berkuncir satu,,dan boleh dibilang genit euyyyy,,

"pagi,,ino,,,apa kabar?",,sapa sakura sambil tersenyum ramah,,

"ehhhh,,ada Sakura,,baik dong,,kau sendiri bagaimana?"balas ino

"huhhhh,,sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik sih,,masa tadi waktu aku mau ke kelas ada cowok resek,,maki-maki aku,,ya memang sih dia tampan,,tapi ucapannya itu lho,,rasanya mau ke tampar mulutnya" jawab sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,,,

"hahahahaha sabar ,,jangan bilang benci gitu,,nanti siapa tau jodohmu,,,"canda ino

Saat mereka sedang bercanda ria,,masuklah seorang laki-laki tampan,,yang masuk ke dalam kelas,,

Gadis-gadis langsung berteriak histeris,,",oh tuhan itu kan sasuke uchiha,,,tampan sekali dia,"teriak mereka

Sakura pun menganga melihat laki-laki itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sasuke,,

Sasuke,,masuk bersama naruto,,sai,,dan sasori,,yang juga merupakan dambaan para gadis-gadis itu,,

"ino itulah laki-laki yang membutku jengkel hari ini",,ucap sakura pada ino

"ya tuhan sakura,,dia tampan sekali" balas ino

'huhhh dasar lihat keren dikit aja udah kesem-sem gitu kayak lihat pohon durian jatuh "

Balas sakura,,,,

Sasuke pun menuju tempat duduknya,,sambil menatap sakura dengan pandangan sinis,,begitu juga dengan sakura,,

Tidak berselang lama,,guru kakashi pun masuk ke dalam kelas

"ohayo semuanya"sapa guru kakashi

"ohayo"sapa semua murid di dalam kelas,,

"wah,,ternyata semua cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng ya?"

Nah,,hari ini ,,saya akan membagi tepat duduk kalian,"ucap guru kakashi

Semua murid tegang apakah mereka akan senang pasangan duduk mereka atau kecewe,,mungkin banyak yang senang tapi ada juga yang kecewa,,seperti sakura dan sasuke,,mereka kan duduk berdua,,banyak gadis-gadis yang kecewa karna tidak duduk dengan sasuke,,

"huhhhh,,kenapa sih duduknya harus sama kau"sesal sakura

Sasuke pun hanya bersikap dingin tidak menanggapinya,,,tetapi sebenarnya sasuke senang,,karna dari awal pertama melihat sakura,,jantung sasuke langsung berdegup kencang,,ya tapi tidak diekspresikan secara langsung,,namanya juga uchiha,,ya harus menjaga imagenya,,hahahahaha

"kau akan kudapatkan sakura,,untuk menjadi kekasihku,,"ucap sasuke di dalam hatinya sambil melirik sakura,,(cieeeeeeeeee)

Sakura hanya,,duduk diam,,sambil mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru kakashi,,begitu juga sasuke,,,

**Yuppppppppppppp chapter satu udah selesai**

**Maaf bila ceritanya kurang jelas atau apa,,**

**Namanya juga pertama kali,,,hehehe**

**Semoga minna san semua senang ya **

**Oh ya ,,jangan lupa bagi reviewnya ya,,,**

**Anata wa subete ni kansha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'nichiwa subete **

**Aku udah ngupdate chapter 2 nih,,**

**Sebenarnya selang waktunya gak lama kok Cuma beda beberapa menit aja dengan chapter 1**

**Hehehehehehe **

**Semoga kalian senang ya sama lanjutannya,,,**

**Langsung aja yokkkkk cekkidottttt **

"ayok anak-anak ,,kumpulkan soal yang saya berikan tadi,,dan kalian boleh istirahat sekarang"perintah guru kakashi,,

Murid-murid pun mengumpulkannya dan segera berhamburan ke luar kelas,,seperti dikejar-kejar setan,,sangking kelaparannya

"sakura ikut ke kantin gak?"ajak ino

"iya dong,,aku udah lapar banget nih,,"balas sakura sambil tersenyum,,

Saat sakura tersenyum ada laki-laki yang melihatnya penuh dengan penghayatan (kayak baca puisi aja hehehe),,yuppp Sasuke,,melihat sakura dan membuat wajahnya merah seperti tomat kesukaannya,,

"dia sangat manis dan cantik"ucap sasuke dalam hati,,

Sasuke pun juga beranjak ke kantin dengan sahabat-sahabatnya,,,

Di kantin Sasuke tidak berhenti-berhentinya menatap Sakura,,yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Ino,,,

"hei ,,kau sedang melihat siapa sasuke?"Tanya naruto yang daritadi memperhatikan sasuke yang serius melihat seseorang

"bukan siapa-siapa"jawabnya dingin

"masa?yakin?,,aku tau lho kau melihat siapa?,,pasti kau melihat sakura kan?,,dia memang cantik dan manis ya sasuke?"canda naruto

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa bersura (yeiyelah,,diam gak bersuara,,gimana sih?)

Bel lonceng pun berbunyi,,murid-murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing,,

Saat menuju ke kelas tiba-tiba Sakura ingin ke toilet,,,ia pun segera ke toilet,,saat keluar dari toilet dan menuju ke kelas,,tiba-tiba ia tertabrak lagi dengan sasuke yang keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah,,sakura menindih tubuh sasuke,,dan jarak antara mereka berdua sangat dekat,,mereka pun bertatapan dan wajah mereka memerah,,,

"hei pinky,,bisakah kau menjauh dari ku,,"sasuke bicara

"ehhh,,gomen sasuke ,,aku tidak sengaja aku tidak melihatmu,,"balas sakura

"hn,,sudah kedua kalinya kau menabrakku,,dank au hanya berkata MAAF(dengan penekanan),,aku tidak akan memaafkan ke cuali kau menuruti apa kemauanku"

"ihhh dasar pantat ayam,,orang udah minta maaf baik-baik juga,,dasar"balas sakura

"kau mengatakanku apa?"Tanya sasuke,,menarik tangan sakura dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya,,

''apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya sakura

"aku akan menciummu jika ,kau tidak menuruti apa kemauanku"balas sakuke

"ihhhhhhhhh dasar mesum,,lepaskan aku pantat ay,,,ehh salah sasuke,,oke aku akan menuruti apa maumu,,"ucap sakura

"hn,,kau harus menjadi kekasihku?"ucap sasuke dengan dingin

"haaaaaaaaaaaa,,,kau ini gila atau sinting sih,? Aku tidak mau"balas sakura

"berarti aku akan menciummu,,sekarang" sasuke pun menarik sakura lagi ke dalam pelukannya,,dan jarak mereka pun semakin dekat,,sebenarnya sakura juga senang saat menatap sasuke sedekat ini,,jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahnya memerah,,

"ehhh lepaskan aku,,oke aku akan menjadi kekasihmu,,tapi kau jangan macam-macam padaku,,"

Balas sakura,,sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya,,dan menuju ke kelas bersama sasuke,,

Sasuke pun tersenyum puas,,sedangkan sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,,tetapi dalam hati hati sakura dia juga senang,,bias menjadi kekasih sasuke,,,,

Saat pulang sekolah ,,sakura berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya,,tetapi di depan gerbang dia bertemu dengan sasuke,

''hei pinky!" sapa sasuke

Tetapi sakura pura-pura tidak melihat dan mendengar,,dia hanya berjalan sambil menutp wajahnya dengan tangan dari samping,,,tetapi sasuke pun mengejarnya dan memegang tangannya dan menariknya,,

"pulanglah denganku,,aku akan menagntarmu"ajak sasuke

"ahahaha tidak usah sasuke,,aku bisa pulang sendiri kok,,"dia pun segera berjalan cepat tetapi dia diatahan oleh sasuke,,dan sasuke pun menariknya ked al;am pelukannya,,dan wajah mereka pun berdekatan lagi,,

"lepaskan aku sasuke"ucap sakura

"tidak akan ,,kecuali kau mau kuantar"

"oke baikklah (sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya)," sasuke pun melepaskannya dan mereka pun pulang bersama,,

**Wauuuuuuuuuuuu capek banget nihhh minna san**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga**

**Hehehehehe **

**Semoga kalian semua senang ya,,**

**Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya,,**

**Anata wa subete ni kansha ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo minna san,,**

**Tsutae rareru ka? Daijōbu yo ne? Watashi wa, sō negatte imasu**

**Wauuuuuuu akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 3nya,,selang waktunya Cuma sehari aja kok,,**

**Cuma istirahat buat tidur,,alnya di rumah gada kerjaan ,,maklum lagi liburan,,hehehehe**

**Makanya mending aku ngerjain ni ff pertamaku,,**

**Dan chapter 3 pun is begin hehehehehe**

**Langsung aja yokkk cekkidot,,, **

Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura,,ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke'''

"arigatau Sasuke-kun"ucap sakura

"hn"balas sasuke dingin,,

"apaan tuh hn,,?"ucap sakura

Namun sasuke pun bergegas meninggalkan Sakura,,dan melajukan motor besarnya,,

Di balik jendela ternyata nyonya Haruno memperhatikan kedua insane muda tersebut,,

"Tenki no yoi hi"ucap sakura saat memasuki rumah

"tenki no yoi hi,,ehhh ternyata sakura sudah pulang,,gimana sayang hari pertama kamu di sekolah?balas nyonya Haruno

"ya gitu deh bu,,"balas Sakura

"oh ya Sakura ,,siapa tadi yang mengantarmu pulang,,pacar kamu ya?"goda nyonya Haruno,,,

''ahh bukan siapa-siapa bu,,hanya teman sekolah saja''jawab sakura sambil tersenyum ramah dan malu-malu,,dengan wajah merah seperti darah nyamuk,,wkwkwkwkw

"masa?,,,tapi cowok itu tampan sekali,,sekali-kali ajaklah dia ke rumah,dan perkenalkan pada ibu?"goda nyonya Haruno

"uuuuuuu ibu ada-ada saja,,kapan-kapan deh aku ajak dia kemari?"

Sakura pun pergi ke kamarnya dan menghepaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya,,dia memikirkan kenapa dia harus menerima tawaran sasuke untuk menjadi kekasihnya,,tetapi di sisi lain dia juga senang,,karena bisa menjadi kekasih seorang pria tampan(dasarrrrrr perempuan,,tiap lihat dikit aja cowok ganteng langsung kesen-sem,,kayak jeruk masammmmm )

Keesokan harinya sakura pergi ke sekolah dan saat memasuki kelas ternyata ada sasuke yang kebetulan juga duduk dengannya,,,

"astaga ,,,kenapa dia harus datang sepagi ini,,sendirian lagi'ucap sakura dalam hati

Sakura pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya,,dan dia sesekali melirik sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan music melalui ipodnya,,

"ohayo sasuke-kun"

"hn"

Mereka pun saling berdiam diri berdua di kelas,,tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan,,dan tiba-tiba Sasuke pun menarik sakura dan memabawanya kea tap sekolah,,,disana Sasuke menarik sakura ke dalam pelukannya,,dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura,,,dan tiba-tiba-cuppppp bibir sasuke menyentuh bibir sakura,,,

''sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?,,kan sudah ku bilamng jangan macam-macam padaku,,kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh"ucap sakura,,tetapi sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa,,wajah sakura pun memerah,,

''aku ini kan pacarmu,,masak tidak boleh menciummu"ucap sasuke

"tapi kan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan macam-macam padaku"balas sakura,,dan sasuke pun tersenyum menatapmnya,,

''sakura ,,aisitheru,,tolong jangan tinggalkan aku dan selalu di sisiku selamanya"(uuuuuuuuuuuuu so swettttttt)

''sasuke"sakura menatapnya dan hampr menjatuhkan air mata,,dan dia pun tidak dapat menahnnya sehingga di apun menangis,,,

"aku juga mencintaimu sasuke"balas saku

Mendengar jawaban itu sasuke tersenyum tulus pada sakura dan sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah tulus,,,(uuuuuu jadi iri).mereka pun saling menyatakan cinta di atap sekolah,,dan tiba-tiba sasuke manarik sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura,,sakura pun tidak berontak,,dan menutup matanya hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan,,,,

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas bersama dengan perasaan yang sangat gembira,,walaupun tidak diekspresikan secara langsung,,,,di tengah jalan menuju kelas,,gadis-gadis saling teriak memanggil nama sasuke,, dan heran kenapa dia bersama sakura,,

"hei ngapain sasuke bersama sakura"

''Apakah mereka pacaran?"

"oh my god,,,uuuu sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"teriak para gadis-gadis

Tetapi sasuke dan sakura tidak mempedulikaanya mereka hanya berjalan dan menganganggap mereka sedang berjalan berdua saja,,dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya,,,

**Huammmmmmmmmmm,,akhirnya selesai juga ni ff ku**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya garing,,atau jelek,,**

**Maklumi saja ya,,,namanya juga ff pertama hehehehe**

**Oh ya minna san jangan lupa bagi reviewnya ya,,,**

**Arigatau semua **


End file.
